micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Vitcash
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leestani Soviet Socialist Republic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 19:32, June 8, 2010 Welcome to MicroWiki Hello, I, President Tom Turner of Rukora would like to welcome you to the micronational world. If there is anything I can help with, please leave me a message here and I will get back in touch. Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Micronational "UN" There isn't really a "micronational UN", but in this community there is the Grand Unified Micronational and the Organisation of Active Micronations. Both have their own strengths and weaknesses and both recognise one another, and we strongly recommend any new nation join both. In your case, the GUM has the advantage of having three of the four major Socialist Republics in the community in it (Erusia - which I recommend contacting as it has a special program to assist newly founded Communist or Socialist nations - Sandus and Murrayfield), whilst the OAM will offer you a chance to connect with other relatively new nations. I would strongly recommend pursuing membership in both. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 14:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ICA responce Good day, I dont want to go ffencive but it is a deep shame for your self that you dont read facts but presume that the lies spread about us are true. The ICA doesnt wish to destroy and not in all nations, we just want to support conservatives in Socialist / Communist nations to make a front by giving information and tactics on how to win an campain and where to strike the left ideologie that in my personal and my parties eyes isnt democratic or working. Read the facts, Bradley of Dullahan Brad1201 14:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Facts You described destroy, i'm sorry can you point out where we said that? And did we aggresivly attacked anyone? No sandus did... Still look at the facts before you post in somthing that isnt about you. Brad1201 17:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) responce Im not attacking communism at the moment, where deffending our selfs against aggresive socialists who got offended for the wrong reasons. Brad1201 17:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Diffrence Of course you cant, Communism wishes to destroy opposing ideologies and opposing parties thats why they only allow 1 party, my orginisation is to protect parties and give them advice and support them and if neccesery political attack them. We want to win in fair ellections not revolutions like communism. Brad1201 17:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not realy Communism is mostly 1 party and dictatorial, Socialism on the other hand is more liberal and more democratic. Seemly if you describe that your democratic your not communists, but Socialists. Brad1201 13:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello OK, thanks please put your answer on my talk page- James Thomson, SCN, Viscount of Dorzhabad We the UPUC apologizes for our break of an alliance. We were told falsohoods about the community by Starland by telling us that the embargos would not allow anyone to talk to us and it was illegal to support the Erusian rebels. We were affraid of being in trouble and we would like to become your ally Secretary-General-UPUC 16:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you alot for fixing the UPUC page. Also we were wondering if you have read our last message Secretary-General-UPUC 04:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Second War for Victoria I have decided that, since you control Victoria Land a.k,a New Istoria, which is ours, to go to war against you Please see this. Re: Second War for Victoria It's not a cool story, & I'm not joking. I'll defend my piece of land in Antarctica from anyone who tries to threaten it (Oh, & uh, I already declared war) Re: Re: Second War for Victoria We or I will figure something out in the future. MUSC Hello, We would like to tell you that you have been accepted into the MUSC. We hope your contributions to the sport, and any other section you may be involved with are good. Best Regards, Tom Turner 16:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) MUSC Football To get involved with the football, Ask Joe Foxon of Wyke if you can join the MFA and the 2013 MFA World Cup. You should be able to enter without a problem with travel as it is either going to be held in Wyke or Rukora, both of which are on the British Isles. Tom Turner 16:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) War on istoria The UPUC has declared war on the kingdom of Istoria. We will be at war as long as you ae for that is our law, to protect our allies Terms for ending the war. The Second war for Victoria can only end if one of us can withdraw from Victoria Land World Micronational Alliance My formal recommendation, as advocate of the WMA, is that the USLSSR give up its claim to Victoria Land and that Istoria formally apologize for declaring war. This must be resolved soon. HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I Vice Secretary-General of the WMA Holy Salanian Empire World Micronational Alliance My formal recommendation, as advocate of the WMA, is that the USLSSR give up its claim to Victoria Land and that Istoria formally apologize for declaring war. This must be resolved soon. HM, Emperor L. Jordan B. Brizendine I Vice Secretary-General of the WMA Holy Salanian Empire HolySalanianEmpire 21:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk Are you ready to talk about the Second War for Victoria? M.J.K. 22:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk Alright then, we'll talk on this link: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Second_War_for_Victoria UPUC is there a map of the Antartica claims anywhere? Cross of Salania His Majesty, Emperor Lord Jordan Bruce Brizendine I and Baron Ethan Hodges of the Holy Salanian Empire would like to present you with the Cross of Salania, in recognition of your honorable attempts at ending the 2nd War for Victoria and your fair treatment of Istoria. The Empire salutes you! HolySalanianEmpire 02:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Antarctic Claims Map Salania claims Drygalski Island in the Davis Sea. Please add that to the map. Could you? I'm not sure where they are 'Vitcash 02:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) '